


The Learning Curve

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if Brian hadn't cut in on the two guys dancing with Justin in Ep. 103?





	The Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Warning: Angst-free zone ahead!  


* * *

That night changed my life completely, but Brian kissed it off with, “I don’t believe in love, I believe in fucking.” That’s all I was, he said, just another fuck. If I wanted love, he said I should find a nice little girl, marry her, and settle down.

I drove home fighting tears all the way. I thought that when Brian took me home, I’d found my fate, but suddenly now I was confused. I love my BFF, Daphne, just like I love my sister, Molly, but I don’t want to marry either of them. So, if I couldn’t have my gay lover, and I didn’t want any girl, where did that leave me? Nowhere, as far as I could tell.

Fortunately, I have Daphne, and when we got together the following Saturday, Daphne was in Romance Coach mode. Before she pushed me in the pool, she said, “Show that Brian. Go down there and pick up some hot hunky guy.”

It was a good idea, but a little…O.K., a lot…scary. I said, “Will you go with me?” and she said, “Sure.”

We went by my house so I could change, and then we did what all teens do before a big event: we went to the mall.

We spent almost three hours shopping for something for Daphne, mostly because we couldn’t agree. She finally settled on a short pink, glittery dress with a kind of a hot pink scarf, or I guess maybe it was a boa, around the neck. Even though I didn’t like the scarf/boa thing, I kept my mouth shut. The dress was the still the nicest thing she’d tried on, and I wanted to get something for myself before we had to go home.

I said, “Now let’s get a move on. We still haven’t gotten me anything hot for tonight.”

She nodded in agreement. “Nothing you have is hot.”

“Not for Liberty Avenue, it’s not. I’m looking for something Brian would wear.” That meant something tight.

Finding a pair of black jeans with the right fit was no problem, but a shirt…I wanted a black shirt, but Daphne talked me out of it. “Blue is your color, Justin. Always wear blue.” So blue it was – dark blue and aqua - and shiny and nothing like anything I’d ever worn before.

Daphne said, “Perfect.”

I shrugged, thinking, _How would she know?_ “We'll see tonight," I said.

~~~*~~*~~*~~~

Woody’s was crowded. As soon as we got through the door, I looked around for Brian. No luck…but I did see Michael’s mother at a table with an elderly man. I took Daphne over, introduced her, and asked about Brian. Debbie pointed, and then I saw him. He had a drink in his hand and his eye on a tall, dark-haired - and hot - guy. He was showing a great deal too much interest in the guy, I thought.

Daphne said, “That’s Brian? He’s so old…and too skinny! You can do better than that.”

I ignored that ridiculous comment and turned back to answer a question of Debbie’s. By the time I looked back to where Brian had been, both he and Mr. Hot were missing. Debbie said they’d probably gone to Babylon. Turns out you need to be a member to get in – they want to keep kids like me out, I guess - but Vic gave me his membership card. Debbie said he’d paid his dues. I don’t think she was just talking about his dues for Babylon, but it doesn’t matter. Either way, it was a nice thing for him to do.

~~~*~~*~~*~~~

We didn’t have any problem getting into Babylon although the guy at the door made a crack about me looking good for someone born in 1952. I ignored him and we went in. We were in a small, very dark foyer sort of room. Right ahead of us was the doorway to the club. You know those old, cheesy movies where you have to push through a curtain of beads to get into a room? Well, here the curtain is made out of chains.

The chains don’t block your view of where you’re going. We could see a dance floor full of half-naked men moving to the pulsing music, the lights flashing, the glitter drifting down from the ceiling, and the go-go boys gyrating on platforms above the dancers. We pushed through the chains and stopped dead.

I thought, _Now I know what they mean by ‘sensory overload.’_ The music beat on my eardrums as I tried to look at everything and nothing. Every fantasy I’d ever had was playing out before my eyes, and suddenly I felt that I wasn’t ready to do this. Maybe I should come back when I’d had more experience. “You want to go?” I asked Daphne.

“What for? We just got here.”

I couldn’t let Daphne be cooler than me. This was supposed to be _my_ venue, _my_ place in the world. I put my hand in the middle of her back and guided her into the midst of the frenzy. All around us were pecs and abs and shoulders and sweat and asses in G-strings. Blue lights flashed, fracturing glimpses of flesh, and someone squeezed my butt. I thought I could smell testosterone in the air. For a minute or so, I felt dizzy, that feeling you have after you’ve shut your eyes and twirled in a circle until you can barely stand…only this time I was standing still and the world was twirling around me.

Finally everything dropped into place, and I was just out on a dance floor. I looked around and found a set of stairs up to a balcony. Perfect vantage point to look for Brian…if he was even here. If he hadn’t gone to Sailor or The Meathook or BoyToy. My stomach did a flip at the thought that I might have lost him after all. We climbed the stairs and leaned on the railing. I started methodically scrutinizing the dance floor, mentally cutting it into quarters, and checking out each quarter thoroughly before starting on the next area. Then, just as I was starting to really worry, the crowd opened up below us, and I saw him.

“Look,” I said. “There he is. That’s Brian.”

He was walking across the floor purposefully. When he stopped, I thought I recognized the guy from the bar, but it was difficult to be sure from above. Whoever he was, Brian walked up to the guy, put his hand on the guy’s shoulder, and pulled him close. My stomach churned. Brian said something, they broke apart, then they both started dancing again. They were definitely together now.

As I watched, Brian beckoned to a second guy. He was big, with bare shoulders dusted with glitter. The guy danced over, and again Brian pulled him close and spoke into his ear. The new guy smiled and the three men began dancing together, hands touching, shoulders bumping. I felt better. Dancing with one guy…especially a guy he’d first picked up in Woody’s…felt like a potential relationship. Adding a third guy…. I wasn’t sure what that meant exactly but it wasn’t any relationship in the making. It was sex, pure and simple. What I had with Brian trumped sex, I was sure.

Daphne said, “Is he going to do it with both of them?”

“He can do anything he wants.” _And so can I. If Brian can, I can._ I started down the steps, never taking my eyes off the three men. Dimly, in the background, I heard Daphne say something, but the words didn’t register. My entire consciousness was focused on Brian and his men.

I stripped off my shirt and threw it in the barrel. I felt glitter hit my bare shoulders and chest and stick. _For the first time. But not for the last._ Above me, one of the dancers was costumed as a bird, with long, tinsel streamers attached to his arms to represent his wings. As I walked toward Brian, the dancer spread his arms wide, and the streamers flared out. _He’s spreading his wings,_ I thought, _and so am I._

I walked straight toward Brian, turned my back on him, and started to dance. I looked up at the ceiling, at the exposed ductwork and the other mechanicals, and felt the glitter settle on my cheekbones and forehead. I laughed, delighted by my own audacity. I didn’t know what would happen, but in that moment I felt remarkably certain that something would and that it would be good.

Something did. The original guy…the guy I thought of as Mr. Hot…turned away from Brian and started dancing with me. I looked up at him and grinned. _Gotcha_ , I thought. Then I became aware of another body behind me, close behind me, touching skin to skin. I snuck a look. It was Brian’s other guy, the one I thought of as The Hunk.

The Hunk moved closer, running his hand down my arm, pinning it to my side, while Hot ran his hands up and down my torso. Both moved closer and closer, until we were all three as close together as we would have been if we were fucking. I could feel Hunk’s hard-on bumping against my waist, while Hot’s was pressed against my abdomen. I knew I was going to come in my pants if they didn’t ease off a little. I slumped back against The Hunk and gained myself enough space between my body and Hot’s that I stopped being in immediate danger of embarrassing myself.

As I was congratulating myself on avoiding disaster, I caught sight of Brian moving toward the three of us. My heart rate surged, and I felt a wild elation. Brian was coming to rescue me. No, he wasn’t. He cut in between me and Mr. Hot. Mr. Hot turned back toward Brian without missing a beat, and suddenly it was just me and The Hunk. My heart lurched, hard, and my eyes watered.

_What would Brian do? He wouldn’t cry like a fucking baby, that’s for sure._ I turned around and forced a smile at The Hunk and, for the first time, really looked at him. He was a fucking big dude, perhaps twice as wide as Brian and maybe a little shorter. I guessed he was about Brian’s age; not any older, anyway. He had a burr cut, which emphasized the roundness of his head, and his dark eyes were set in a round face. He was looking at me, I saw now, with a kindly expression. I had seen many expressions on Brian’s face – mischievious, understanding, bitter, thoughtful, sardonic, even cruel – but I’d never seen a remotely kind expression. I suddenly liked The Hunk a lot more.

I thought about what Brian had done when he picked up The Hunk, and I copied him. I put my hand on the man’s muscular, sweaty arm – another come-in-your-pants moment! – and leaned up until I was talking right in his ear. I don’t have a clue what Brian said to the guys but I said, “What’s your name? I’m Justin.”

He put his mouth right up to my ear…the only way to communicate with all that noise…and said, “I’m Greg. Pleased to meet you, Justin,” and he ran his tongue around the inside of my ear. I almost fainted. Fortunately Greg put both his hands on my ass and pulled me in tight to him. I couldn’t fall down. He was grinding against me, and I ground back. I threw my head back and looked up through the falling glitter at Bird Man and knew with a certainty that I was where I belonged.

Out of the corner of my eye, I was watching Brian as we danced. He and Mr. Hot were dancing in place, and I saw Brian lean forward again and talk into the guy’s ear. Mr. Hot nodded, and they started off the dance floor, Brian towing Mr. Hot by his waistband. They weren’t going to the bar; they were walking in the opposite direction.

Greg saw where I was looking and leaned over, “They’re going to the backroom. You ever been in a backroom?”

Ever been in a backroom? I didn’t know what a backroom was. If I’d been with Brian, or almost anybody but Greg,I would have lied my ass off. I have this huge fear of being thought naïve and ignorant, probably because I am naïve and ignorant, but somehow, with Greg, it seemed okay to be young and uninformed. I shook my head No.

“Okay,” he said, “I’ll take you back there, but remember…you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

I nodded and gave him my best smile which – trust me – is very good indeed.

The backroom, when we got there, was another sensory overload. I don’t know what I expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. The room was almost completely dark, lit only by bare, dark blue light bulbs. They were dotted around the room randomly, some on the ceiling, others here and there on the walls. Each of them illumed only a few feet, leaving stretches of near-complete darkness between them. I saw parts of bodies: here a pair of shoulders, there an erect cock, here a head bobbing at groin level, there a bare ass. I smelt the now-familiar scent of lube and latex, come and sweat. The music thumped on, but over it I could hear groans and grunts and hissed directions.

I couldn’t move. I had meant to look for Brian, but now I was just glad I wasn’t alone. I looked up at Greg who said, “You okay?”

I nodded.

“You want to do something?”

I thought about it. I guessed I did, but what? Even with the dim lighting, I could see that a lot of guys were getting blowjobs, but I felt self-conscious about giving head. I’d done it to Brian, of course, during our fuck-a-thon, and he’d said I showed aptitude but was low on the learning curve, whatever that means. I actually felt pretty comfortable with the thought of practicing on Greg, but not here, not in public.

If I wasn’t up for giving head, I for sure wasn’t about to get fucked in public, either. Which meant, No, I don’t want to do anything…and that was a flat-out lie.

I looked up at Greg, and I guess my disappointment showed on my face. Before I could even shake my head, he said, “Have you ever had a blowjob?”

I think my mouth must have dropped open so far that my jaw bounced off my chest. The idea that this big, hot, older guy would go down on me had never crossed my mind. I liked the idea, I liked it a lot.

Greg seemed to be able to read my face just fine. He laughed and said, “Hey, I like me some boy dick every once in a while.” He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, long and with a lot of tongue.

Finally I pushed him away. “Listen,” I said, “we’d better not do too much more of that or else….” I let my voice trail off. Just the idea of being kissed by a big, definitely masculine guy was enough to get me hard; the actual kiss brought me to the brink of disaster.

He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound. “C’mon,” he said, and I followed him further into the backroom.

He picked a spot almost completely in the dark and gently pushed me up against the wall. He leaned against me and nuzzled my neck. I gasped and clutched his shoulders. He laughed, and in one smooth movement he was on his knees and unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. He slid his hands under my briefs and gave my ass a squeeze before easing my jeans and underwear down my legs.

I looked down at my distended cock and wondered, briefly, why I wasn’t embarrassed, why I didn’t feel in the least bit awkward. Then his mouth engulfed my cock and, in one last moment of lucidity, I knew why: this was what I wanted and needed. This was how I was meant to be. Then there was only the rough wall on my back and Greg’s warm, wet mouth and the growing tension between can’t-stand-it-a-second-more and dear-God-let-it-go-on-forever. A few strong sucks, a tongue pressing hard on the large vein on the underside, and I was shuddering and coming with a whoop. Greg sucked harder, and I filled his mouth. He swallowed while I hung on to his shoulders to keep from falling down.

Greg started easing my pants up, slipping my dick gently back into my briefs. I ran my hand over his stubbly hair, then looked up, right into Brian’s face. He was not two feet away, watching us. I looked around and realized that, now that my eyes had adjusted, I could see quite well by the dim light. Depending on when he arrived on the scene, he may have gotten an eyeful.

Greg stood up, and Brian clasped his shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of the boy for me,” he said. Then, to me, “C’mon, we’re going ho…back to my loft.”

_One of these days he will say ‘home’ and mean it_ , I thought. I pulled Greg’s head down and kissed him, then whispered in his ear, “Thank you.” I turned to Brian and gave him my most smart-ass smile. “I’m ready. Let’s go back to your loft. I need some practice sucking dick because…you know…I’m low on the learning curve.”


End file.
